It Was Just A Simple Thought Turned Wrong
by Ethrael
Summary: A conspiring Esper tests out the plan for escape from the bounds that trap her, though to make it out, she needed an unwitting test subject. Unknown to the outcome, instead of a single guinea pig, she got two. Follows Canon (currently under heavy editing).
1. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. This story was born from a phone conversation my fiancé and I had about the Mist…_

_**The Beginning…**_

"_So, how are you doing on the game so far Autumn?"_

"I'm at Giruvegan…the Feywood is so beautiful with all the Mist." I answer into the phone, eyes set on the swirling gold around my party, reflecting their every move.

"_The Feywood, huh…hey, you ever wonder where it actually begins? Where the Mist originates from, how Giruvegan could be so large?" _he sounds perplexed over the phone, as if he'd had this though for a while. Knowing Zerey, he probably has.

"Don't spoil it, silly! I've only just begun exploring the city, and I know you've beaten the game already, so leave some surprises for me." I laugh into the phone, earning a grumble from the other line.

"_You do the same thing with books to me, you little weasel." _was my answer, the ever present, sarcastically loving, bite in his voice. It was true though, I really can't keep my mouth shut about a book I'm passionate about.

The conversation carried on like this for a couple more minutes, the topic going from characters, monsters, and then found its way back to Mist. He seemed worried about it, questioning the maps on the game, talking about the Espers and their contribution to the density of the Mist. It was interesting, seeing as apparently there are the two strongest of the Espers, right next to the Feywood.

"_I don't think the Feywood actually exists..."_ he trailed off, becoming lost in his own thoughts.

"What do you mean? Is it like Tactics, a rift in space?" I asked, trying to keep my eyes open. It was getting close to 12:00, and I'm usually in bed by ten.

"_Zodiark!" _he snapped immediately, _"He folds reality around him, he's there, but then again, he isn't. The Feywood is the Espers playground!"_

"But he's in the Henne Mines, Zerey, according to the guide you gave me." I yawn, the screens glare adding to my drowsiness.

"_And where is that, Autumn, where are those mines."_

I pull up the map, impatient now to get the conversation over with and get to bed, when my breath caught. There was a branch of the mines...leading to the Feywood. I don't know how, but my drowsiness rushed away at the sight of that.

"You're right! It doesn't exist, Zerey, it doesn't make sense, it doesn't…Zerey?" I paused, noticing the absence of breathing on the other end, only the faint buzzing sound of static. As I listened for few more seconds, a low wail began to start, getting increasingly louder until it was a high pitched shriek. It grew so loud, the pictures that hung on the wall started to shake, and eventually shatter, the glass scattering over the floor in a dangerous arrangement, the TV and game system blinked off. Then after a few seconds, it stopped abruptly, leaving the phone fried on the floor where I'd dropped it. Sparks fizzed about haphazardly, the plastic bent inward, almost as if melted.

"Zerey…?" I whispered, bending close to the phone in hopes of hearing his voice on the other end, just to hear if he was alright. Silence rolled on with time as I waited for just a small sign. He could call on the other phone; there could somehow still be signal in the damaged one, anything.

"Why doesn't anyone answer…in fact, why hasn't anyone questioned about the noise yet? Surely my Grandparents heard the wail from upstairs…" as I said this, a chill went through me. What if it was something happening upstairs that caused this to happen? I leapt to my feet and scrambled to the door leading upstairs, flinging the dark wood door open, only to meet the normal stairs. Upon further inspection, nothing seemed disturbed by what had happened. My Grandmother was asleep on the couch, the TV still going, meaning power was still on, I checked my brothers room to see if they were affected at all by the noise directly underneath them, but both them, and my Mom, were sound asleep. As I turned to leave their room, my Grandmother was on her way to the bathroom, staring at me oddly.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? It's a school night." She asked tiredly, and went into the bathroom, not asking what the noise was, not panicking as I felt, just wondering what I'm doing up at…1:48 in the morning. A yawn crept its way out of my mouth, and the drowsiness from earlier sank in again. I'd see Zerey at school tomorrow, ask him about what had happened, and everything would be back to normal. Perhaps some rest _would_ ease my worries. I stumbled into my room, got ready for bed, and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I was in a long, green, high-necked shirt, tied at the waist with a brown sash, and heavy material along the arms, ankle length white pants, and brown, slipper-like shoes. I kept seeing white and gold flickering across my vision, obscuring a figure hidden in the colors. The shadowed figure raised an eloquent hand and beckoned me to them, and, try as I might, I couldn't move, the swirling colors halted me in one place, keeping me away from the person. The silhouetted figure seemed to grow larger, still beckoning, but more urgently. I fought against the colors keeping me in place and gained an inch, or a mile (who can tell in a dream?), toward the person, and noticed something moving behind them, that seemed to shine with a golden radiance beyond the swirls of light.

"Hello? Can you tell me how I got here?" I yelled, still struggling against the light.

"_I was wondering the same thing, Child…",_ a woman's voice sighed, clear even from a distance, it had the sound of a church choir, plus the bite of winter, _"I have been trapped here for so long…I wish to see the world again…but alas, you are not able to free me from this injustice…good-bye Child",_ the woman said in that same still voice, and turned as if to go. I reached my hand out toward her to stop, but touched something soft, like smooth silk. I blinked as realization swept over, and let go of the hem of a brilliantly white dress the woman wore. I felt ashamed and raised my eyes to her face to apologize, when the sight her skin froze me, a beautifully flawless deep teal. Silvery hair flowed in motion with the light, capped by a horned helmet. An Ethereal Lady lowered her gaze in surprise to meet my own. Something tickled at my memory from the sight of her, but I pushed it aside.

"My Lady, forgive me, it was wrong to touch an angel's garb." I said, bowing low to her, for she was an angel, with four wings of pure gold.

The angel laughed quietly, chimes ringing in my ears, and adjusted the skirt of her fine gown, as if to clean the spot a beast had touched.

"_Ah, maybe you can…I've missed the reaction you Children gave when you saw me, so I will not punish you this time."_

"Thank-you my Lady…" I said, grateful. Who would imprison an angel so she might never see the world, and why? "High Lady, I'm worried about someone…maybe you would know of it?"

The angel's eyes narrowed for but a moment, possibly in thought, then the calm serenity returned. She shook her head sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for troubling you." I said and turned to leave, though to where I hadn't a clue.

"_Halt, Child, for I am not finished with you yet", _the cold voice demanded, _"You misunderstand me, I shake my head not for incomprehension, for I know all to well of whom you seek."_

I held my breath; she knew what happened to Zerey? Whom I seek…was he taken away?

"_I am sorry to be the one to inform you, but your friend has been…removed. It was against my power for it to happen, and if it was, I assure you it would have been stopped."_

"Removed?" I gasped, my hand unconsciously moved to my heart as a pain erupted from it. "Do you mean…he's dead? Why?! What did Zerey do for…whomever to kill him?!"

The angels face formed a grimace as my voice rose to a high pitch, but right then, I didn't care. A warm block seemed to form in my throat, inhibiting any oxygen to access my lungs, tears started to form and all sensory left an already numb body.

"_Peace Child, peace."_

An aura emanated from the golden wings, and a feeling of calm washed over.

"_His life has not ended, merely…moved"_

"To where…where is he?!" I demanded, it sounded harsher than originally intended. Instead of becoming angry, the angel pointed behind me, and turning, I witnessed a rift form in the light, appearing as though seams of thread ripping from one another. The image of a desert

"_There. He was moved to the eastern sands, helpless as a newborn, and is moving toward a small nomadic village. I cannot place you any closer than this, for fear of discovery by those who would play with fate."_

I nodded and took a step toward the opening, paused, and turned to the angel again, "If you can do this, why can you not leave?"

Anger flashed and settled across her face, the light around her grew harsher, rushing around, beating against my face, and the thing was, it hurt, like a howling, chilled wind it hurt. I lifted my arms for a shield against it as the angels voice roared in my ears.

"_I cannot leave because the Mist that emanates from my very being traps me here until those that bound me are vanquished! Now go, before I change my mind of allowing you to, I've been too lenient with you already." _

A sudden burst of light caused me to stagger back into the rift, blinding my eyes as I fell into the glow…

* * *

The rushing of the light immediately halted as the girl, Autumn, dropped to the sands below the rift. It would have to take a miracle for her to survive the fall, but quite luckily for her, an angel was on her side…or to be more precise, a fallen one.

Ultima, the High Seraph, released the power that held the opening, and hid the true color of her once beautiful wings. Now deep ebony, they twitched irritably from under the weight of Mist, and slowly began to draw the light into them. She gave a deep sigh, pleasure shown on every inch of her countenance. After a few minutes of stretching them, she turned ghost-like to a warped space in her prison.

"_Come from hiding, Daughter." _She commanded, and the warp folded into the form of a young woman, willowy and thin, with shining white hair that went past her knees. She wore mostly white, shawl, long floor-length shirt and a flowing sleeved skirt, all except for an opaque black veil that covered from her eyes to the top of her rosebud mouth. She crossed the space between the Seraph and herself, knelt at Ultima's feet, and rose, not meeting the cold gaze of the Esper.

"Mother…I bring news from the outside." She said, a mere whisper compared to the cold voice of Ultima.

The fallen Seraph's lips formed the cruel imitation of a smile, "_Excellent my Child…you have made grand progress." _

* * *

'_Light…endless light, so warm…my stomach's doing flip-flops, am I falling? I want to wake up soon…'_

Thoughts came sluggishly, as wind whipped hair across my face. I opened my eyes to see a twisted world, everything converging to a center point, of which I was hurtling toward. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, only to hear air escaping my throat in a reedy sound.

The twisting started to ease the farther I fell, time seemed to stretch until I could feel every second crawl painfully across my skin. Curling up into a ball, I readied for the second my body would hit the earth, and, quite possibly, dying. Wait, aren't I still asleep?

The rushing of the wind abruptly halted, slowing down into playful waves. I blinked, unfurling my arm from in front of me and stared in wonder, as the ground suddenly was before me, and I hovering in the air not a foot from it. Tentatively, my foot extended to touch the sand underneath, and the entire weight of my body hit, hard. Nope, not dreaming.

"O-ow…that smarts, oh…wow, the sand is hot…" I said aloud, and then smacked myself on the forehead. I was just brought out of a world of light, to look for my supposedly missing boyfriend, and the first thing I focus on is how hot the sand is. Brilliant Autumn…just, brilliant.

A nomadic village, within the eastern sands…of where? Where exactly is this? All around, all I can see is sand, a canyon wall, scrub, and the occasional creature. Wait, creature? A slow, stalking movement caught my eye to the left, a low growl from behind. I turned my head slowly, and froze. Teeth, brown, spotted fur, a horn, claws, a hungry look in the eye, and saliva dripping from the muzzle. Add two more and a predatory gait and you have my situation.

"Nice doggie…things, be good for Auty…please?" I muttered to myself, knowing it wouldn't help at all. All I had to do as think, what do hunters love the most? The chase and what happens when you do not give it to them?

A sharp bark from one of the hunters gave me my answer, dinner. I leapt to my feet in an instant and bolted, hearing one of the creatures give an order behind me, and the chase was on.

'_Must not fall, must not fall, fall and you're dead. You don't want to be dead, right? Right, so focus on escaping and not talking to yourself in your head! Hey…that rhymed!'_

Panting on my right, growling on my left, and the other right behind me, they were catching up fast. The sun was beating down harshly, the dry air impossible to breathe; I was slowing down at a dangerous speed, easy prey for the hunters. One of the creatures crossed in front of me, teeth bared and crouched to pounce. The one to the right of me started coming closer, setting up for the take down. I did probably the stupidest thing I could have done at the moment, stopped and jumped to the left, feeling something scratch my arm, scrambled up, and started running again, this time up a dune. Looking toward my attackers, it had appeared that the one behind me had just sprung at me, and fortunately missed; now they were angry. I ran harder.

I didn't look behind me again after that, for fear it would only slow me down, but after about fifteen minutes of terror-driven running, I looked behind, only to see nothing there. I checked around to see if they were hiding someplace, but all around me there was nothing but sand, and tiny cactuses. Correction, tiny, _moving_, cactuses, with almost childishly drawn faces, waddling without a care. One was so bold as to come within a foot of me, before turning away as if I didn't even exist. I took a moment to rest, my breath coming in ragged gasps, and legs like jelly almost collapsing under me. My arm was beginning to sting from the fanged creatures cut, it was still bleeding. The sands heat seeped through my thin slippers, burning feet within seconds. Hopping from one to the other, in an attempt to cool them down, I saw the little cactus copy my movements comically.

"Hey there little guy, you like to dance?" Laughing, I started to wave my hands around lazily, watching as the little mime did the same. After few minutes of playing with the funny plant, I scanned the horizon for any sign of habitation, and seeing none, sighed and started to walk in the direction I was heading. The cactus began waddling after me, probably thinking this another game.

A wind swirled the sand under my feet and in front of me, causing the tiny grains to fly into my eyes. No matter how hard I scrubbed them, not a single spec came out, and only furthered the irritation.

"Augh, I'm blind!" I screamed, feeling every single grain pierce my eyes, the burning even worse than the sand beneath my feet.

I heard the cactus squeak (do cactuses really _squeak?!)_ beside me, and the tiny sounds of its feet scurrying away, the yell must've scared it.

As I staggered around (wouldn't help to stay still for whatever else was out there to find an easy meal), blessed tears finally streaming down my face, my side hit what was supposedly the canyon wall, and I slid down it, the rocky crevices jutting out at odd angles, digging into my back. A low sound started in the back of my throat, choking until it came out in a sob, eventually I was crying my heart out. Mouth cracking from the dryness of the air, and for lack of moisture within it, the strangled sounds, like that of a wounded beast, seemed foreign even to me.

"Hey, you alright?" the sound of another human voice was carried across the sands, a little ways to the left of me. I tried to open my eyes, but was still met with searing pain, and quickly closed them again. The noise of shuffling feet came close to me, until I could feel the presence of someone next to me.

"Oh, you're hurt! Here, I've a couple bandages and some ointment to clean it with, but unfortunately no water to spare, I wasn't expecting to stay out here very long, you see." The voice, a boy's it sounded like, explained as gentle hands moved over my arm. Even though they were careful around the cut, a sharp sense of pain shot through when the worn feeling fingers brushed to close. I let out an involuntary hiss, and tried to squirm away from the offending hands.

"Sorry, but you've got to hold still so it doesn't get worse, lady" he apologized, and the feeling of a warm gel and gauze was put over the wound, sealing it from the elements. "Hey, are your eyes alright? You haven't opened them since I came over here."

"Sand…" I murmured, my dry throat cracking even that simple word.

"Oh, well, then we'll just have to take you to the city to get them washed out, can you stand?" the boy asked, and with a nod from me, he grabbed hold of my arm and helped me to unsteady feet. We started to walk slowly, due to the fact I was holding on to the boys arm for balance and direction. Silence between, the howl of the occasional wind around, and the sun glaring above proved to make the trek a lonely one. Abruptly, the boy stopped and put her hand to the rough bark of a scrub.

"Hold on to this for a few minutes, I've got to take care of something." He rushed, and the sound of metal scraping something filled my ears, that, and the abnormal cry of a creature as it was stricken.

"Rouge Tomato…no problem." He muttered to himself, the soft pad of his footsteps coming closer, and then halted abruptly, "Galbana lilies? Never thought I'd see them growing out here," he grunted, earning the sound of something tearing, and walked closer to me, "This'll make a nice souvenir. Time to call it a day."

'_Rouge Tomato…the lilies…that sounds familiar somehow…'_ I thought as he took my arm again and began to lead me around again, a very sweet smell coming into contact with my senses.

"Those smell lovely…" the whisper left my mouth before I could stop it; earning a chuckle from my companion.

We crossed the shifting sands for about twenty more minutes, and just when I was on the brink of asking where this city was, the sand ended with a firm stone path under our feet. Shade fell across burning skin, giving a relief incomparable at the time. Though, relief it might have been, the shade did nothing for the dryness of the air, or the burning of my eyes.

"Well, even though you can't see it, welcome to Rabanaster!" he said cheerily, "Huh, you alright?"

I had frozen, knowing now why things were tugging at my memory. The angel, the Esper, Ultima the High Seraph, had told me Zerey was taken and dropped into eastern sands, and opened a rift through light, no, _Mist_, close to where he was. The sands held fearsome beasts, horned Wolves, and docile ones, Cactites with childishly made faces, near the City of Rabanaster, on a world that was only supposed to exist in a game. The shear impossibility of it drove me to my knees, laughing. I felt the boy crouch down beside me; I could almost see the worry on his face, almost a shame he has been traveling with a girl gone mad.

"Boy," I croaked amidst the laughter, "Tell me your name, so I can tell if there is any sanity left in the world."

"Uh, Vaan." He stated, puzzled. I laughed manically, squirming on my knees, and clutching sides, then groaned, having hit my all too real cut. Why did this have to happen, what need was there for Zerey to be removed? He must be enjoying himself if he figured out where this is, his game come to life as it was.

"What's yours?" the boy asked, surprising me into silence.

"Ehh…Autumn?"

"Okay Autumn, we need to hurry. A friend of mine needs to have a shipment through before a big parade starts. We can get you fixed up while we're there, so, hop up!" the smile in his voice could probably be heard a mile away. I rose slowly to my feet, Vaan helping with balance, yet again. As we turned to wherever the entrance was, another voice was directed toward us.

"Ah, Vaan, I guess I'm not the only one who got locked out of the city! I told Penelo about the Mark you were hunting, and I guess I got her worrying, so the two of us headed out here to find you." Scratching was heard, one of them must be rubbing their head, "As soon as I stepped out, the guards closed the gates and things got crazy. I haven't been able to find her since."

"Someone you know?" I asked hoarsely, racking my brain for the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, Kytes. He's like me, works for the Bangaa Shop-Keeper, Migelo, on various errands. Like the one I was working on in the Estersands, the Rouge Tomato." Vaan explained in undertones to me.

"Ah, alright then," Smiling at the memory of the small boy who looked up to Vaan so much, then a thought came to me from when he said errands, "Hey Vaan, do you know of any No…" I began, but was halted as the muffled voice of an older man yelled across the entrance.

"Stand back, there! Back! This gate is closed until the ceremony is over, do you hear?" Groans and complaints met his statement.

"Now what…?" Vaan sighed, pulling me along closer to where the voice came from, but halted yet again as something big passed us by, I reached out a hand to see what it was, but was slapped away roughly by someone's gauntleted one.

"Ow…" I grumbled, holding the sore hand close.

"Open the gate," the voice came again, and a loud rumbling filled the area as the action took place, "All right, out of the way!"

"Wait a second," Vaan said, outraged, "How come you let those Chocobos through the gate and not us?"

'_C-Chocobos…!'_

"What of it," the man replied, the creaking of metal against metal suggested a nonchalant shrug. One of the mans friends must've been near, for he took part in the conversation next, though muffled like the other.

"This here's a pedigreed parader, boy. Cost tens of thousands of Gil, this one did."

I took a step away from Vaan, in an effort to get closer to the gigantic bird, just to touch one. I never was one for listening to adult prattle…or warnings.

"A prettier price than a hundred of you provincials would fetch," Came the smug voice of the first man again.

As I crept a little closer, the soft breathing of the Chocobo my guide, something blocked the path, something cold and armored.

"Keep your distance! We don't want the Chocobos stinking of peasant." The second man said, shoving me aside.

"What did you say?" Vaan demanded as he stepped beside me incase I fell, but that didn't help as we were both pushed away by one of the men.

"Step aside," he said with his armor clanking as he went back to the gate. Vaan gasped, something must have happened as he was pushed.

'_The sweet smell is gone…no, the lilies!'_

I dropped to the ground, hands scrabbling wildly in search of Vaan's precious flowers, but the guard gave the order, "Right then, move 'em in."

The birds started moving forward, a pair of hands pulled me out of the way, and the subtle sound of crushing plants meant the Galbana lilies were gone.

"I'm sorry Vaan; I tried to get them…" I whispered.

"That does it," he growled, getting up and taking a step toward the guards, but was halted as another voice joined the scene.

"Ho ho, a fine, fine Chocobo you have there. Yes, Tchita Downs stock, if I'm not mistaken. Change the soil, change the Chocobo, am I right?"

Heavy shuffling steps announced the presence of the owner of the voice, followed swiftly by lighter ones that rushed in Vaan's direction.

"Migelo…and Penelo," Vaan whispered, vindicating the one who moved to his side as Penelo.

"Yes, yes…different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh? It may lack the flavor and depth of some of your Arcadian wines…but it has a certain strength of character. It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some sirs? There's more than enough for everyone to cool their throats, of course."

I giggled, as the deep voice that was supposedly Migelo, tried to bribe the guards with a drink. Apparently, the guards had accepted, for people began shuffling through and past us into the city.

"You, let these carts through, then we can close these gates as ordered." One of them said before walking away.

"My mails choked with this sand…" the other explained as he took a drink, earning an agreement grunt from Migelo. The heavy shuffling came close to where we were, meaning the Bangaa was in front of us.

"Don't give me a scare like that; you're lucky that ended where it did," the Bangaa scolded Vaan, who shuffled from foot to foot.

"Right, now's our chance to go through," Penelo said, "Oh, who's this?"

Apparently she meant me, for no one spoke until I did, "Um…my name's Autumn…"

"Penelo, nice to meet you," she cheerily stated, and another silence ensued.

"Uh…Autumn, she's holding out her hand…Oh, sorry, I forgot about your eyes!" Vaan cried, nervously moving his feet again.

"Her eyes, what do you mean?" Penelo questioned, stepping closer to me.

"I…got sand in them while in the Estersands…no water to flush them out with." I explained, blushing at how foolish it sounded.

"Ah, a couple of Eye Drops should help with that, no problem." Migelo stated simply, pushing something into my hands.

"Th-Thank-you, sir…" Of course, he was the Provisions store owner, so it was easy for him to obtain these. I forced my eyes open, put a couple of the gel-like drops in each, and blinked a few times. Vision was blurry at first, then as each blink forced the offending sand and tears from my eyes, it grew clearer until I could see the faces of the people in front of me. They were people, not just characters in a make-believe game. Penelo's earnest blue eyes stared into mine at a very close range, her face breaking out into a smile and hands clasped together in glee as my eyes finally gained focus. Vaan rubbed under his nose in the endearing way I'd seen so many times, but never really appreciated. Migelo nodded his blue, reptilian head and shuffled back through the gate as a bell begins to ring.

"Ah the ceremony'll be starting soon. I'd best be hurrying." He stated without another word. I ran up to him and embraced him in a full hug.

"Thank-you Mister Migelo!" I cried, glad for the gel to mask my real tears. Migelo's head hung in embarrassment as he shook me off gently, continuing to walk to wherever the parade would be.

"Okay, well…" Penelo began, but was stopped as a float hovered past, carrying a foreboding figure on it. Vaan pushed past her and ran after it; Penelo looked to me and shrugged, deciding to chase her hyper friend. I smiled, walking in the same direction in an easy pace. The streets of the Dalmascan capital, Rabanaster were full of life, vendors, citizens, of all races, living in harmony with the flow of the sands.

"Beautiful…" I whispered, fully enjoying the scenes played in front of me. Only, they weren't just bits of video and action. This was reality now, and I'd have to get used to it's rules…Zerey is somewhere in this world, and I'm going to find him.


	2. The New Consul

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII…_

_**The New Consul…**_

Vaan was weaving through the thick crowd, chasing the floating platform that held a Judge, and the new Consul for relations between Arcadia and Rabanaster, a sort of 'good will' measure, to ensure peace between the two kingdoms. He didn't believe a single word of it. War had only been over for two years, but the animosity between the two nations was still evident in the way their people treated each other. The scene at the East Gate was a prime example of this. Calling them peasants, shoving people around just so a _Chocobo_, of all things, to pass before merchants, whose livelihood depended on trade.

"I hate them…" he muttered, running along side the float now, staring up at the dark-haired man at its front. It finally stopped at the entrance to a plaza; Penelo ran up beside him and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him to a set of stairs close to where the Consul would be speaking.

"Hey, where'd Autumn go, Penelo?" He asked her, looking around for the girl he'd brought back from the Estersands. Penelo opened her mouth to answer him, but the Judge stepped forward and gave an announcement.

"We will have order! I give you, your new Consul…His Imperial Highness, Lord Vayne Solidor…Commandant of the Archadian Western Ar…Your Excellency!"

Lord Vayne Solidor stepped down from the float, from the protection of the Judge, and crossed the crowd to an area that overlooked the entire area. He took one look around, and began to speak…

* * *

I watched from within the crowd, looking intently at possibly the coldest man, in all of Ivalice. He exuded an aura of calm, even though at any second, this huge crowd could become a mob, rioting against him…maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Save the group the trouble of going to all lengths to stop Vayne, let them live their own lives.

"_I hope you aren't thinking of changing history, Young Hume…I always get a splitting headache whenever someone does…"_ A chilling voice said behind me. Turning, I saw a black veiled girl, dressed all in white, her mouth pursed in a disapproving frown.

"Who…are you?" I asked, but she just shook her head and pointed to Vayne as he began to speak.

"_Just remember, Hume…do not try to change the Flow of History…or I'll come for you before the sands begin to fall…enjoy the show."_ The girl's voice whispered, fading away, replaced by the commanding one of Vayne.

"People of Rabanaster, is it with hatred you look upon your Consul? With hatred you look upon the Empire?"

This was met negatively, people around me booing and throwing their fists at him, shouting, "Spit on your Empire," and, "Go back to Archadia!"

Vayne shook his head, expecting this response, "There was little point in asking, but know this: I harbor no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor, shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen King, and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people, strove to bring you peace. He was a rule worthy of your devotion," he swept his hand around, "Even now, he remains among you, protecting you," a few people looked around, as if expecting to see the ghost of the King next to them.

I rolled my eyes, Vayne already had the people entranced here, and he'd been inside the city under an hour. I felt sorry for the people, like putty in his hands, unable to see the horror within…no, the girl had said not to change history…not that I could, anyway. Vayne continued with a determined expression on his face.

"I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred; suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt, I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. Honoring peace…you do honor to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain," he lowered his head, seemingly in submission, "My hopes now rest in you."

Vayne, admittedly, was a very good public speaker, and as he bowed and exited the raised area, I found the entire crowd cheering for him. Well, almost all of them: I spotted Vaan and Penelo with their chins in their hands, their eyes glazed over with boredom. I smiled and pushed through the people toward them, though since the parade was over; it proved difficult to move anywhere.

"E-excuse me, pardon, can…can I get through here?" I grumbled, weaving around a cluster of Seeqs, three Bangaa, and a Moogle. I stopped; staring at the cute little bat wings flutter as it grew excited, probably discussing the speech.

"Hey, there you are Autumn!" Vaan said as he appeared beside me, a look behind him and I saw Migelo murmuring quietly to himself, shaking his head.

"Hi Vaan…is Mister Migelo, okay?"

"He's, uh, busy at the moment…c'mon, lets go for a walk and get away from the Empire stench…" he suggested, as soldiers started to take posts along the streets, "You coming Penelo?"

With a nod from the pig-tailed girl, we all turned and headed to a less crowded part of the city. The sights of Rabanaster were one to behold, street criers shouted their wares, her citizens going about their daily lives, the event of the day on everyone's tongues. Penelo looked around sadly, shaking her head at the sight of the armored Archadians patrolling every street.

"Your city is beautiful, Penelo…yet you look so sad." I commented, worried about her.

"The place has changed so much, it's like it isn't even Rabanaster anymore. Like the Empire is swallowing it whole…" she replied, sighing softly.

Vaan was oblivious to the discussion, looking back; he smiled at the two of us, "Hey Penelo, that fete tonight…you think they'll let us in?"

Vaan was crazy, Penelo even said so, "Are you crazy? It's in the palace, and we don't have an invitation, if you haven't noticed."

But Vaan wasn't listening, "So…how're we getting in"

Penelo let out an exasperated sigh, shrugging she said, "As if I'd know. Why not ask Migelo to get you in, or go see Old Dalan in Lowtown," she looked suspiciously at him, "Why the sudden interest, Vaan?"

"He's up to something…" I sang, throwing a smirk at the young thief. Penelo scowled at him.

"I told you, I'm going to take back what's ours, give back to Dalmasca," he stated, seeming near to a pout, "C'mon, what do you think? If I find something and it fetches a good price, how's about I, uh…buy you all dinner?"

Penelo laughed at this, turning to leave, she said over her shoulder, "Oh please, you know as well as I do that the first thing you'd buy is an Airship! All hail Vaan, Sky Pirate of Dalmasca! It's got a nice ring to it, stay out of trouble!" Then she ran off, probably to do an errand of some sort.

"Hmm…an Airship, I dunno, maybe…but not through Migelo," he muttered to himself, smiling craftily, "Time to pay Old Dalan a visit…"

"Can I come? Since I'm new to the area, it'd be nice to have someone friendly around," I said, surprising him. He scratched the back of his head; you could almost see him mull it over in his head.

"Alright…but only if you don't try to talk me out of…whatever happens."

Remembering the girls warning about changing history, and honestly…I really wouldn't want to, things were fun the way they were. I grinned at him, "No problem, Vaan…this sounds fun!"

I followed him to a metal door, two glowing crystals on either side of it. He opened it, revealing a winding staircase leading down. The musty smell of caverns and underground hit my nose fairly quickly as we traveled into Lowtown, the home of almost half the population of Rabanaster. There were children running around in the narrow passages, their parents no where to be seen.

"Vaan…there are a lot of…" I started, but he just sighed, being used to the goings of the city, above and below.

"They're orphans, at least, a lot of them are. The war…hurt a lot of families." He said slowly, I could tell this wasn't a subject he wished to talk about. It'll come eventually, when he's ready.

"Okay, so where is Dalan's place located? This place seems like a huge labyrinth." I joked, changing the subject for him.

"Right this way, Autumn, to the wisest guy I know." He laughed, leading the way to a small room with a green door. Sliding it open, the room seemed a lot larger than the space outside implied. An elderly man sat in a chair at the far side of the room, in front of colorful, hanging rugs, petting a pinkish rabbit…creature. Smoke rose to the top of the room from a long-stemmed pipe in his free hand.

"Ah, if it isn't Vaan Ratsbane, come for a tip on how to skewer something bigger, and in armor? By the East Gate," he laughed, the rabbit curling up under his constant touch. Vaan raised his hands behind his head, the picture of nonchalance.

"What, you already heard about that?" he asked, swinging his arms back down.

Dalan shook his head, "Wise as I may not be, but well informed I am."

Vaan grimaced, his words coming out in a low growl, "They'll get what's coming to them someday, believe me," he cleared his throat, "But that's not why I'm here…why, we're here."

The elder man leaned forward eagerly, "Do tell…"

"I want to know how to sneak into the Palace; they've got to have some great stuff in there. Thought I'd partake," Vaan shrugged, his words earning an uproarious laugh from Dalan. I stepped forward, clasping my hands nervously in front of me.

"Um…Mister Dalan," I tried to get his attention, but he laughed harder, "Mister Dalan?"

"Yes…yes child, I heard you. It's just amusing to hear 'Mister' from one almost an adult. It is a juvenile thing to say, no?" he stated between bouts of laughter, "What is it you need, a passage into the Palace also?"

"No, the location of the Nomadic Village of the eastern sands…and how to obtain a bladeless means of defending myself…" I stated, the last part a bit quieter.

"Neither of you are ones to mince words, eh. The Empire protects what's hers, which means the Palace and all the treasures inside." Dalan said, staring pointedly at Vaan, I shuffled into the shadows, to let them talk it out.

"That's why I'm going to do it, to take back what's ours!" Vaan declared loudly, clenching his fist.

Dalan put his fingers together, a fatherly smile on his face, "So our champion of the sewers aspires to noble action, admirable, perhaps I can help you. Ah, now that I think on it, there was a rumor, yes, a secret passageway into the Palace vaults. A door, and a magicked stone to open the way…" he took on a thoughtful look to his face.

Vaan's expression grew excited, "That's it! This is exactly why I came to you first, Dalan. So…where's this, uh, Magicked stone?"

The elder man focused again on Vaan, shaking his head to clear it, "Eh? Oh, I've had it for years…if I can remember where I've tucked it away…" and with surprising spryness, he vanished behind the curtains, the rabbit in his lap dropping to the floor in surprise, making a slightly cat-like hiss, and followed after him.

"That…is so cute…"I whispered, smiling. Vaan raised an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nomadic Village of Eastern Sands, so is that why you were out in the Estersands?" he asked, "And why do you want something bladeless, you can't really kill anything without one."

"Sure, Ratsbane," I said, rolling my eyes, he colored slightly, "That's the point, I don't want to kill anything, it just seems…wrong."

Vaan looked confused, of course, he'd grown up with a hatred and thirst for revenge at the Empire. He bloodies his sword with rats, preparing for the chance to go at an Archadian soldier, waiting for it.

"What are you looking for in the desert?" he asked.

I stay silent for a few minutes, blushing slightly, "My fiancé…we were separated a little while ago. Last I heard, he was heading toward a nomad village."

Vaan's mouth formed a small 'o', and was about to say something else, when Dalan and his pet came back into the room, the elder carrying a dark stone, "I have found the Crescent Stone…would you believe it was under this ones bed?" he announced, petting the rabbit fondly.

"I've heard all I need, so, this Crescent Stone…can I have it?" Vaan asked, I smacked him upside the head for his rudeness, "Ow, then I can find that secret passage into the Palace, right?" I raised my hand for another smack, but he flinched away, sticking his tongue out at me.

Dalan shook his head, "Not much of a listener, are you? The Crescent Stone has lost its magicks, with out the power of a Sun Stone; it will be of little use."

"Right," Vaan nodded, "So, where can I get one of these Sun Stones?"

"You seek Giza Plains," he turned his eyes to me, yet still directed his words to Vaan, "Speak with the nomads there, you will find your Sun Stone. Leave by the South Gate and continue south, their village is not far," he hefted something up to his side, a giant stick, as tall as Vaan, and an arms thick, with branches intertwining at the top, and what looked like a handle knob near the middle, "There are like to be beasts on the plains, so be careful, m'boy, and you, young lady." He stood and held out the large stick to me, "I used to carry this with me on adventures when I was young, and now, it is your bladeless weapon: an Oak Staff. It sings of Magicks, so use it well," he smiled in that fatherly way again, and immediately I realized why this man was known as one of the wisest, if not the most…eccentric.

"Thank-you Mister Dalan," I said, taking the aged staff and bowed gratefully to him. He laughed and shooed the two of us out of his home, the rabbit purring on his lap contently as he rubbed its back.

"You don't have to worry about me; I'll be back before you know it." Vaan reassured him, smiling. We exited the residence, both happy at the news given.

"Wow, he's right about the staff…I can feel it from here, Autumn." The blond commented as we crossed over a bridge in the most lighted part we had encountered yet.

"Feel what?" I asked, looking confounded at the beaten wood.

"The Magick, of course…I heard staves can enhance a user's ability to cast spells. You really can't feel it?" he questioned, giving _me_ an odd look.

"No…what am I supposed to be feeling?"

Vaan shrugged, "I dunno, a sort of…energy, pulsing through it. It's making me feel a bit hyper, like I could run all around Rabanaster and not lose breath."

"I guess…I have to get used to it." I answered, a bit nervous. I had forgotten a huge difference between the world I was from, and the one I currently resided in, the presence of Mist, and the resulting Magick. I suddenly found the prospect that I might not be able to cast Magicks, fearful.

"Vaan…can you teach me how to use Magick? I've never had to learn, or use it before…" I hoped he'd say yes, but he only shook his head.

"I don't have any scrolls, but I stole-I mean, 'borrowed'-some Gil from an Imperial earlier today, maybe we can see if there's one we can buy. I need to learn some too, after all." He explained, flashing me a grin and running to another door with the glowing crystals, the stairs to the streets above. After some searching, we found the store, Yugiri's Magicks, and entered. Almost as soon as I stepped inside, my breath caught, my pulse was going crazy!

"V-Vaan…I-I think s-something's wrong w-with me!" I shrieked, trying to take deep breaths to calm down, he looked at me, and laughed!

"Hah, so you aren't immune to Magick, that's good to know," he smiled, patting my back and heading to the counter, "Hey there, what have you to sell?"

Yugiri looked up and swept his hand around the store, "Magicks of every kind, my friend, what are you looking for today?"

To himself, Vaan muttered, "Well…the Imperial only had 500 on him, but Penelo took some…300, okay," he checked the prices and names of the spells to learn, pointing to a white-trimmed one, "That one, Cure, right?"

"One healing spell, coming right up, that'll be 200 Gil." Yugiri said as he reached up for the scroll in question. Vaan groaned at the mention of the Gil.

"But that only leaves me with 100…I can hardly get any more bandages an ointment with that!"

Yugiri chuckled at that, "Ah, but with this spell, flesh sews itself up as if the wound never existed, pure and clean. The only thing you'd have to worry about is exhausting yourself, because with out the energy, you couldn't even think about casting anything. So watch out my young friend, if it starts to hurt, or feel draining when you use a Magick, rest up for a while."

Vaan stared wide-eyed at the store clerk, muttered a thanks for the spell-scroll and advise, then turned tail, grabbed my arm, and rushed out of the store.

"That…was really creepy. I didn't know using Magick could be dangerous," he gasped, staring worriedly at the scroll in his hands. I could feel the same pulse emanating from it as the shop, my own pulse speeding along with it.

"Hey…lets try it, remember that cut I got in the desert?" I said, itching to try out the spell. It almost begged to be used…we quickly found some steps and sat upon them.

"Cut, you mean a gash, probably done by a Wolf. If you don't take care of things like that, they'll get infected, and I don't think Cure works for stuff like that," Vaan snorted, beginning to peel open the scroll. After a few minutes of staring at it, we both looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Uh, do you understand what its saying?" he asked me, flapping the paper in front of his face, I shook my head, the steps making absolutely no sense.

"'_Focus the Flow within Yourself, Mind making intent and Target, See the trial within Your Mind, release Flow into Target…' _I get that you're supposed to concentrate…but the others…nothing," he grumbled, rolling the scroll back up, "What's the Flow…water…sand…Magick itself?"

A thought hit me, golden flows surrounding the wings of Ultima, shining with brilliance, pulsing, like the feel inside the store, "Hey Vaan…imagine a rolling fog, but instead of dull, grayish-white as its color, see gold or white, and visualize it weaving around my arm. Think of it melding the flesh together…" I'm better at motivating, not really first hand stuff…

Vaan nodded and closed his eyes, beads of sweat forming across his brow. He put his knuckle to his head, teeth gritted. I stared at the large tear in my left shirt-sleeve, disappointed that I'd have to find sturdier clothes, when waves of blue stared coming from the blond next to me.

"You're doing it Vaan! Keep it up, you're doing great…" I encouraged, and suddenly he put his hand on the bandaged gash, the blue waves flowing into the skin. I felt a small twinge, like an itch, then a burst of cold shot through my arm. As soon as it started, the cold ceased, and blue flows disappeared, leaving a very tired-looking Vaan gasping.

"I…I did it! That was so cool, Autumn, now we won't have to worry about getting hurt!" he cried jovially.

"I wouldn't go as far as that, but it would definitely come in handy when out on the Plains," laughing, I helped him stand up, assuming he'd be a little weak from the exertion. He pushed my hand away, though, staring balefully at it.

"I'm not helpless…c'mon, the Plains are waiting to be explored," his voice surly as he rose from the step. Putting the scroll away in one of his pouches, for future reference, he started toward the south exit. I scrambled to my feet, hurrying along side him and hefting the staff alongside, the weight of it still foreign to me. I think a couple people we passed will have bruises in the morning. A couple minutes of walking to the South Gate, the staff decided to grow heavier on me. Adjusting it, I heard a slight squeak and a thump by my feet, and seeing the white fur, and large ears of a Moogle, goggles over his eyes, a tan scarf, wide, little shorts, and a green Pom-Pom. He was rubbing the seat of his pants, sour expression on his face.

"Ow, just trying to get someplace without being squished, kupo, and someone goes and drops me off my seat!" The Moogle complained, his high voice taking on a depressed edge.

"Aw…I'm sorry, where are you going? We can take a few minutes to help, right Vaan?" I pleaded, picking up the winged cutie and hugging him close, much to his dismay. He squirmed in my arms, crossing his and glaring at me.

"Woman, would you unhand me?" He said, trying to make his voice gruff, but it wasn't working.

"Uh, let's see…no, that was my staff you were riding on, so I get a free hug," I argued, the Moogle opening his mouth to fight back, but I just hugged him closer. He'd probably hate me for it later, too.

"Come on, Autumn, do you want to see if your…uh, if that person you're searching for is there yet?" Vaan whined, looking around the crowed as if my stunt was embarrassing him. It probably was, but did I care? I sighed and set the Moogle down, ruffling the top of his fur-hair on his head. I turned to leave, but the little guy grabbed a hold of my pant leg.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Hume? After all, you did just…woman-handle me." He scowled, crossing his arms and his foot tapping rapidly on the cobblestone street. I pursed my lip thoughtfully, driving Vaan and the Moogle insane with my slowness.

"Yeah, thanks cutie! You gave the best hug I've had all day!" I said, smiling at the appalled Moogle. Vaan grabbed my hand, grumbling about time, and yanked all the way to the South Gate, I was pouting, wanting to hug the little Moogle again. I'm a sucker for cute things, sorry. Laughing, we both ran pell-mell until the clack of our foot-falls became softer as they hit dirt and dry grass. I slowed, looking at the desolate area ahead of me, everything was dry and dead, there wasn't any life…why was this place called Giza…Plains? Why…

"Hey Autumn, would you snap out of it, Dalan did say there were beasts in this area. I think there're Wolves again, so keep up, or else you'll fall prey to them…again." Vaan warned a few paces away from me. Nodding, I clutched the staff close to me, looking out for any movement. We headed south, like Old Dalan said to, keeping an eye on the terrain for beasts.

"V-Vaan…uh…I'm scared. I'm not used to this and…" I stuttered, hand twitching along the top of the Oak Staff. A soft rustling sounded near my left, and I froze.

"Quiet down, do you want to attract every fiend in the Plains?" Vaan snapped, brandishing his small sword and readying himself for an attack. The rustling started again, coming closer. Sweat glistened my palm as I moved the staff into a defensive position, a brush in front of me twitched, and two feather-like ears perked up. My eyes widened as a small rabbit walked out on two legs, a tail the size of its body twitching as it swayed from side to side.

"Aww…a bunny…" I whispered and immediately tackled it into a hug. It started thrashing and biting at me, but I just held it close, enjoying the soft warmth of its fur, "This is so much better than the Moogle, if a little bitey." I giggled, holding its quivering form to my chest.

"What now, Autumn…is that a Happy Bunny? How'd you catch it?" The blond questioned, running up to see the hare.

"I found it, tackled it, and I'm going to keep it, "I shrugged, "Is that a problem?"

"Well…kind of, because the carnivores in the area eat those, and with you smelling like one…" Vaan trailed off and pulled his sword up and came after me, yelling wildly. I screamed and jumped to the side, in time to see the blade meet the flesh of a brown-spotted dog. The dog howled and limped away quickly, disappearing in the brush. So much for the plains being lifeless… Vaan took deep breaths, knuckles turning white on the hilt of his small sword.

"You, leave the bunny, let's go." He hissed, wiping the blade off and sheathing it. I hastily put the rabbit on the ground, patting it on the head, and hurried to the irritated blonde. The bunny twitched its tail, shook its head, and hopped into the brush again.

"Bye-bye Bunny…" I called after it, waving. Vaan shook his head and continued to walk; I really think he's mad at me, "I'm sorry Vaan…"

"It's alright, I'd just like to get this stone before tonight, and with all the distractions…" He sighed, shrugging, "It's just a little aggravating."

"Okay, lets go then…uh, Mister Dalan said the village was south in Giza…right? So…let's look for it!" I laughed, forcing enthusiasm into my voice. I wasn't to keen on meeting another one of those dogs, even if Vaan was the one to drive it away. He nodded, taking a map out of his pouch.

"I think we're here," he said, pointing to a large land mass, "The village is in the middle somewhere, according to the mark Dalan made on this." He showed me the map and mark, it was surprising to see it was the same I'd seen so many times on the game, but without the little dot to tell where, exactly, you were.

"That…sounds about right, Vaan." I replied looking around distractedly, I thought there was a noise from over by the brush again…

Vaan looked up to, so it wasn't just my imagination. The bush moved again…a clawed paw stepping out…followed by fifteen more. Three of those dogs, and the one Vaan had struck earlier.

"Heh…looks like the pack's all here…run, Vaan, run!" I yelled, beginning to run past him, but he only drew his sword again.

"Oh, come on, you can take at least one of them, they're not smart, they just attack in numbers!" he called, bringing his blade down on a lunging dog, the canine fiend crumpling into the dust, dark blood staining the ground where it lay. I was horrified; this wasn't how it was supposed to be…they were supposed to vanish from existence! A low growl beside me brought reality crashing down. That dog on the ground could easily become me if I didn't do anything.

"Uh…I'm sorry!" I cried, bringing the Oak Staff down on the dogs head, the contact making a hollow _thunk_ sound as in hit its skull. The beast fell, a cloud of dust rising, it was till breathing, so that made me feel a little better. Vaan took down the other dog, the last disappearing into the brush again, still limping. I don't think that it would be the last we see of that one…

"Come on Autumn…I think here's smoke over the next ridge…we should hurry." Vaan said calmly, as if he had not just…_killed_, two animals. This was definitely not something I'd expect from a boy my age, he wasn't upset at all about it…it was unnerving.

* * *

I followed behind him, keeping an eye out for any more beasts, and we reached the place where Vaan had spotted the smoke, a small village, with about four tents set up. There was a pen of fat, distorted birds, kids running around, laughing, oblivious to the horrors of just outside their village…but as I looked, there wasn't a sign of beasts around.

"Hey Vaan, why does it feel…calm here, like in the city?" I asked

"Oh, you see that blue crystal over there? Well, there're about four of those in Rabanaster, not to mention in the water ways, and the Magicks they hold inside keep the monsters at bay. Really handy, oh…go touch it, it's really cool!" He sounded excited, all the seriousness that he had on the Plains vanishing. I did as he said and went over to the blue, floating crystal, the glow pulsing, and I felt the staff in my hands resonating with it.

"Are you sure…?" Hesitating, I reached out a hand to the Save Crystal…for that is what it was, though it wouldn't have the same function as it would in the game. As flesh met crystal, a cold rush went through my entire body, energy buzzing everywhere. With a cry, I was flung back, blue sparks flying over my skin. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah, there have been stories of people having broken limbs, but one touch of the crystals Magicks…and they're good as new," an old woman said as she walked toward us, "It is a blessing, those crystals, that they protect us from the fiends outside. You are travelers, yes? I am Elder Burnoa, leader of the Giza Nomads."

"Elder…have you heard of anyone coming into your village recently, by the name of Zerey?" I asked her hopefully, but it was crushed when she shook her head.

"No one by that name has been to our village, ever…I'm sorry, Child." She said, old eyes holding pity. I was kind of getting tired of everyone calling me a Child now…

Vaan patted my shoulder, and stepped foreword, "Um, do you know where I can get a Sun Stone?"

"Vaan?" a familiar voice called, Penelo stood up from a group of children surrounding her.

"Penelo, what are you doing here?" the puzzled Vaan asked.

"I could ask you the same," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Though, the answer's pretty clear: no good."

"What…I'm being good…" Vaan pouted, crossing his arms.

"Hmm, is that right…so you wouldn't mind if I, say, tagged along, would you?" She said, giving Vaan the puppy eyes, "Oh, don't worry, Migelo's busy with preparations for the fete up at the Palace. Why…I'm free for the whole day! Well, let's get going," she laughed, skipping to a woman by a large, black crystal.

"I asked her about your Sun Stone, Vaan, she said one of her kids went out with one of these," she held up a dark stone, "To go collect energy from the giant crystals out I the Plains, and he hasn't returned. Since the only way to make a Sun Stone is to gather enough energy in these Shade Stones, we might as well help her out and find this, Jinn, for her." Penelo explained in length, but while Vaan listened patiently, I went and sat by the Magicked Crystal, thinking. Penelo came over, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well…are you coming or not?" She demanded, glaring abrasively at me.

"I…don't think I will…" I mumbled, shrinking from her stare. She surprised me by plopping down next to me.

"Vaan told me about your Zerey…I'm sure he'll come, you just have to wait!" She said cheerily, patting my hand reassuringly, "Why don't you come along with us while you do, eh? Another person on the team would be really helpful, and Vaan says you're pretty handy with the staff."

"Vaan said what? I only bonked a dog on the head, he took care of the rest…" I grumbled, curling my legs up into my chest.

"Hyena, not a dog, it was a strain of wolf known in Giza." Penelo corrected, sighing, "Listen…I know how unnerving it is to see Vaan fight…he goes down into the sewers to kill rats, almost every day. I don't think it's healthy to have an obsession with defeating everything he sees, so I'd like to keep an eye on him. Can you help, please?"

"…I'm sorry…I can't help you. I'm heading east from here, after I get supplies for the desert." I hung my head, not meeting her gaze.

"Oh…it's okay, see you around then?" She asked, smiling. I nodded my head and heard her footsteps slowly walk away. They left the village soon after.

"I'm sorry Penelo…" I whispered, getting up and going to the Elder, "Excuse me…do you have any spare traveling clothes for the desert…I need to go to the Estersands, and am ill-prepared."

"I have some, but you'll have to work for them. Since the children are out making Sun Stones, the Cockatrices need tending to. Feed them, make sure they don't get out of their pen, and by the time the children get back, I'll have supplies for you." She bargained.

I nodded, "Deal, Elder."

My stomach chose that moment to grumble, loudly. With all the things going on during the day, I'd forgotten about meals. Burnoa laughed and led me to a cook-pot, dishing a bowl of thick, meaty soup. I didn't ask what it was made from, and scarfed it down quickly, the Elder laughing, "I didn't know you liked Hyena Stew, Child, most of our little ones avoid it like the plague, choosing more…sweeter things."

I laughed weakly, wishing she hadn't said that, and asked if I could have seconds. She seemed startled, but said that I could, and I downed that one almost as quickly, not realizing how hungry I really was. "Thank you for the meal, and have no fear for your precious birds, they're safe with me," I told her, glancing at the rather large fowls with interest. As I entered the pen, I noticed two things: How big the birds really were…and their placidness.

"Aww, they're actually kind of cute, look like really big chickens, but cute," I resolved, patting one of them on the head. One of the older girls handed me a bag of seed, and I started to scatter them around, pouring some of them into my hand to feed the little ones. They pecked softly at my palm, tickling slightly. I giggled, until a really big one came behind me, "Hey sweetie, you want some too?" I poured another handful and held it out to the leader, who looked at it skeptically, then shyly pecked at it. She blinked, and went back with more vigor.

That's how it went for another hour or so, feeding over, I started talking to them, gaining a few laughs from the villagers, but this is what I did to my parakeet, so it didn't bother me, much. A couple kids came back, then Penelo and Vaan, the formers face drawn with worry. Vaan didn't seem to notice the upset glances his friend gave him, holding out a glowing stone to Masuya (who I got to know quite well, while taking care of the livestock), and heading over to the pen.

"So, you're heading to the Estersands now…good luck, Autumn," he said, flatly. He smiled then walked off, back into the Plains, headed for Rabanaster. Penelo flashed a smile in my direction, bit her lower lip, and ran after Vaan. Elder Burnoa came over to me with a bundle in her arms.

"I managed to scrounge up some items I think might be in your size, try them on and see," she said, handing the bundle to me. A few minutes later, I came out in a tan shirt that went down to by thighs (I still wore my belt over it), with long, flowing white sleeves, a pair of goggles to keep the sand out of my eyes (at request from me) a large scarf that could serve as a shield from the sand, and a hood from the sun. She also had a pack, that I could keep bandages, food (unfortunately no Hyena Stew), and soothing ointments in (and already had a large amount), and a scroll.

"Why all of this, Elder, I didn't do enough work to pay for them!" I cried, aghast at the amount of supplies.

"Because, Child, your friends paid for them for you. They came to me, shortly before they left, asking to help you on your travels. The young lady had a reasonable amount of Gil, and your work paid off the rest. Now, the tunic is specifically made for magic users, which, by your staff, I assume you are. Its threads are sewn together with moderate Magicks, that will keep you from harm…well, some harm. Just don't get into trouble, out in the sands," she smiled, and picked up the scroll, "This is a scroll of Black Magick, for an Ice Spell. All you need to do to use it, is imagine your target freezing, and it pretty much does itself. It is also helpful for keeping yourself cool, during midday, just don't use it too often."

"Do I need to keep the scroll with me at all times, because Vaan bought a Cure Spell earlier, and still has it with him." I asked, Burnoa shook her head.

"No, the scroll is just for reference, in case you forget how to use it. Magick is everywhere, and once you touch a scroll that has been created with that spell sealed inside, your tolerance for using them grows." Elder Berona explained patiently, then handed the pack to me, and gave me a light hug, "Good luck, Child, and may you find what you're searching for."

"Thank-you for your gifts, Elder, and may your Village prosper," I smiled, bowed, and went to say good-bye to the villagers, giving hugs and well-wishes, and left the village.

Sure, I was disappointed Zerey wasn't at the Village, but…it was still a very enjoyable time there.


	3. Crossing the Sands

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII, and thanks Tri for reviewing the story…and Zeri-kun…I shall fix the Rabanastran mistake from now on…_

_**Crossing the Sands…**_

The luminescent swirls of the Mist filled the area of the Great Crystal that was Mothers prison, though it would seem beautiful to any other, but if it was the only view you'd had since the moment of binding, you'd probably find yourself going a little stir-crazy.

What Mother had told the Hume girl was a lie of course; the Hume boy by all means dead, painfully bent into what was less than a speck of sand before his own existence ended, under the stress that Zodiark put on anything around him. I'd seen the Dark Esper only once from the time of my birth and, respectively, never wish to see the infant Serpent again. It is impossible to fathom that one bound by his own cradle could be more powerful than Mother, but it is so. I am thankful, that with his child-like mind, he does not see fit to leave the sanctity of his underground prison, for if he did, he would bring with him the ruin of all. I doubt the Occuria would have the strength to bind him a second time. The Hume would be seen as a display of Mothers power, for her to move someone directly into the Keeper of the Precepts domain, with luck, he will turn to Mothers cause, and in that choice ensure his own, if necessarily controlled, freedom.

Mother is moving around the Mist border of her prison again, it angers me to see her face with such longing. She created me centuries ago from the very Mist that binds her to the Great Crystal, to be her eyes and tell of the world outside, since she no longer can enjoy that simple gift. If she so much as touches the concentrated swirls of Mist, her power would be drained substantially, leaving her weak for decades. She'd only done this once, at the beginning of her binding, and has since then been storing her energy for the final act of her plan. But then, in the midst of her testing the Hume boy's trip to the domain of Zodiark, that other Hume had appeared, shocking my Mother. It is probably the reason she's muttering furiously to herself this moment. Something must have gone wrong.

"Mother…" I called to her, she whirled around, a feverish light was in her eye for a second, then was replaced by a forced calmness.

"_Yes, Daughter…what is it?"_ she asked, coming over to me. Her teal knuckles where a lighter shade, meaning she had been wringing her hands. Something _was _wrong if Mother was this worried.

"What is troubling you, is it the Hume boy? He's finished by now, so please do not look so distraught."

"_It isn't the boy, Daughter…it is the girl. She was not part of this, so how did she appear?" _Mother hissed, the feverish light returning, _"After all my careful planning and research of your journeys Outside, an unforeseeable feature was thrown in, and I need time to figure out what it was."_

Mother went back to the border, her mutters carrying over to me across the Mist filled area. I fear for her sometimes…

"Don't worry Mother…I'll take care of the unwanted for you…" I whispered, forming a barrier around myself and walking past the Mist.

* * *

I'd left the tall, dry grasses and solid earth behind, walking now on ever moving sand, the sun beating against the protective scarf on my head, the rays that escaped over the canyon wall, anyway.

When I had left the Giza Nomads, it was sometime in the afternoon, now it was getting late, the sun beginning to sink over the canyon's edge, and that would only bring trouble for me. The reason being, when you're in a desert at night the temperature drops considerably, you can't see past your own hand for all the shadows pressed around you, and the only way to remedy this, was to make a fire. It was just my luck that the spell in my pouch, was the exact opposite of what I would need. Fire would keep the cold, and the beasts away…and here I was, clothes sweat-and-ice soaked, the liquid streaming down my face from the scarf wrapped around my head, keeping the sun out, but my long, dark hair trapped and furthering discomfort.

For some reason, I'd been feeling like my body was growing weak on me, I had to lean against the Oak Staff for support. Grains of sand slipped my feet from under me countless times, keeping me prisoner against the time I had left until the freezing began. My only hope was making it to the Outpost I prayed was there in real life, not just in the game. Rest there for the night, checking for signs of Zerey, and if he wasn't…heading across even more of the desert toward Nalbina, the last of the Eastern cities surrounded by sand.

"If I can remember correctly…the Outpost should be past the Yardang Labyrinth…the Wolf infested labyrinth…" I groaned with the weight of medicine and food in the small backpack cutting into my shoulders. I sat down under a semi-shady brush for the sixth time in an hour, popping my back and alleviating shoulders of the burden, debating on whether to use the Blizzard Spell again on my soaked wrapping or not, to conserve it for a possible Wolf. I'd had to freeze two in place already, the second time feeling like I was draining myself of all energy. I decided against it, instead taking my hair out and allowing it to dry, so the combined humidity wouldn't suffocate me. There was a small cactus next to me, the non-alive, stationary kind. Picking up my borrowed staff, I poked a hole into the side of the plant with the pointed end, cupping my hands to catch the small amount of ooze it dripped out, before resealing itself. I'd already done this to a few others, grimacing at the sour taste it gave upon drinking, but I hadn't gagged or thrown up immediately from a tiny drop on my tongue, so it seemed safe. If not, there was a handy little vial in the pack; the Elder Burnoa had said would cure most poison.

Savoring the flavor of the cactus, I checked around for the orange-brown fur of Wolves, hoping not to be caught unawares. The shadows were stretching farther along the shifting ground, in some areas almost touching. It wasn't time to be resting, I had to make it to the haven before nightfall, or else risk a night sleeping unprotected by walls, or other people. I gathered the belongings, wrapped my now dry hair back in the scarf, adjusted the goggles until they were no longer pinching the bridge of my nose uncomfortably, and began walking again. A group of Cactites were lounging in the shady recesses of the canyon, watching as I went past, probably thinking that I was just another crazy Hume walking around absentmindedly. I'd begun to feel tired, walking seemingly in circles for hours on end, and that cactus I'd gained moisture from already had suffered a swollen, brown bruise from me. I had to stop soon, or else I was going to fall over. A shady looking hollow seemed like a good place to rest for a bit, so I turned into it, leaning against the wall for support. Why was I feeling so weak?

The sudden crackling of a fire startled me, as I stumbled into what seemed an abandoned camp. There was something roasting on a stick in the middle of the fire, I smiled at my fortune and settled in a place between the wall and the roaring flames.

"Hey now…what are you doing in my camp, Hume?" A hissing voice said next to me, and a grey figure seemingly appeared beside me from the rock surface. It had leathery, scaled skin, four floppy, raggedy ear flaps, three fingers, and a blindfold covering the eyes, a long cloak covering the rest of the Bangaa's shadowy form. The dancing flames were reflected of off a single tooth jutting out of its pointed, grinning mouth.

"Sorry…I'm just resting for a bit…has the sun gone down yet?" I asked, while pulling my arms and legs close to my chest, my body was staring to shake violently, a chill seeping into my bones.

"It won't be for another hour yet, Hume… you alright?" The Bangaa questioned and shifting around, leaning heavily on its right arm against the wall.

"Oh, yeah…the question is, are you? You seem hurt."

The Bangaa sighed and slid down the canyon wall, sniffing my staff suspiciously as it settled next to me, "You ssee that roasst there? It ussed to be a Wolf, frozen by itss feet and whining like a pup. I dessided to free it for my dinner, but what did it do to thank me? The viciouss thing took a bite of my leg!" It said with a hissing laugh, "Do you happen to have any bandagess in that pack of yourss, the wound's sstill bleeding a bit…"

"Yeah…how'd you know I've got a pack?" I asked tiredly, it must have been all the walking today that has me exhausted.

"I can ssmell it; you've the sharp sscent of healing ointment, a tangy one of an antidote, ssome…foreign ssmell that is alwayss associated with Magickss, so it would be assumed that you have ssome ssort of thing to carry them with you," it sniffed the air for a second, giving a low, growl-like sound, "What sseemss odd, iss that you do not sseem to have any water…"

"Sorry," I said while searching through the pack to find the bandages and the ointment, "I don't."

The Bangaa gave a sharp hiss, "Then how have you made it in thiss desert? You are nearing the Nebra, yess, but you should have at leasst ssome water with you!"

"Oh…I've been drinking some ooze from the cacti around…" I began before the Bangaa launched itself at me, holding me to the ground while rummaging through the pack, "What are you doing?"

"You idiot, you're lucky you haven't gone into sshock yet, Hume! Thosse little cacti are lethal if you drink them in large quantitiess, how often did you take of them?" the furious Bangaa finally quit going through the pack, holding up the small vial Burnoa had given me, "Drink, Hume, or elsse that cold you're feeling now will be your death!"

The vial was shoved to my lips, the liquid inside tasting horrible as it drained down my throat. I gave a slight shudder and curled up against the desert floor, shivering uncontrollably, a few seconds later, I was vomiting the entire contents of my stomach on the sand. The Bangaa sat back after covering the offensive smelling contents with a large pile of sand, breathing hard as it took out the bandages and ointment and proceeded to clean and wrap the bite on its left leg. What I could see of it, the scaly skin looked puffy; it was probably becoming infected from the Wolf's saliva.

"Ugh…I could usse ssome ice to take down the sswelling…but sseeing as you have none, I'll jusst do without," It hissed to itself, holding the leg gently as it finished wrapping.

"I can use Blizzard…if that's any help…" I mumbled, the shaking subsiding enough for me to talk.

The Bangaa shook its wedge-shaped head, "No, in your current condition, I'd be lucky not to be frozen ssolid. A little resst will make the sswelling go down enough for me to walk in the morning." As it said that, I noticed the sun had gone down, bright points of light shimmering in the dark blue sky. The view was so clear; I could point out even the dimmest stars in the distance, so much different than seeing them masked by lights from a city.

"They're so…beautiful…" I whispered, laying on my back to stare up at them.

"Yess…you ever wonder what they really are, Hume?"

"Well…they're balls of hydrogen, using Fusion to create heat and energy and…" I started to say, using a textbook explanation, but I noticed the Bangaa's head turned to the side in my direction and quieted. My cheeks started to burn with embarrassment.

"Well…aren't we the little sscholar…" It said, giving another one of those hissing laughs, "No, I don't believe they are explained sso ssimply as that, I believe they are the souls of the dead, and when one winks out, the soul is reborn, either as a person, a beast…heh, even a _noble_ Chocobo."

"I love Chocobos!" I exclaimed, a little too excited.

"Eh…we Bangaa prefer our own to legss, than that of an overgrown Cockatrice." The Bangaa said with a shrug, pulling its cloak around itself. The night air was becoming a little chilled, so I dragged the pack over to where I lay, pulling the ripped sleeved, green shirt from inside and tugging it over my new tan and white one. The little warmth it brought made me a little more tired, and my eye lids grew heavier as I watched the flames in front of me dance to their own rhythm. The Bangaa took the roasting meat from atop the fire and started carving it with a small knife, taking bites of it occasionally, and putting a small amount to the side, for later perhaps. The smell of it made my stomach wrench and I pulled my scarf over my nose, blocking out the sickly sweet smell. Maybe if I hadn't had emptied my stomach earlier, I'd be asking for some.

"I think I might be up to using Blizzard on the slabs you're saving for later, if it's alright with you…" I offered, and the Bangaa paused in its work for a second, thinking, and then nodded, pushing the pieces toward me. I focused on them for a few seconds, imagining the air around them sealing in ice, a blue glow surrounding the meat, and steadily, painfully, ice grew around them. At first, just a thin sheet of frost, but then the individual crystals melded together, until the entire thing was covered in a solid shard of ice.

"My thankss, Hume, that'll keep them fresh for breakfasst tomorrow." It said with a nod, but my eyes couldn't focus very well. I'd already expended all of my energy, and could feel myself slipping away into sleep…

* * *

There she was, fast asleep in a canyon crevasse. Mother would be pleased once she was out of the way; the plan could continue without flaw…I stood atop the canyon wall, thinking on how to make sure the girl would stay there until she could be taken care of. A smile found its way to my lips as a gust of wind tasseled strands of my hair, a howl carried on it…

* * *

I awoke to a low howling, the sun had risen over the clay brown walls, the fire becoming very low, and the Bangaa had disappeared. Beside me were the frozen slabs of meat from last night, and my open pack. Wait, I could have sworn I'd closed it before I fell asleep. Scrambling to my feet, I checked the pack to see most of the medicine and bandages were gone, and the Ice Scroll. I hung my head dejectedly, the pack falling to my feet. Why'd the Bangaa do that? It could have asked first, and I would have gladly given as payment for the help it had given. I was glad to see that my scarf, staff and goggles were beside where I'd lain. It must have taken them off when it was clear I wasn't going to do it myself. After putting them on, and the pack over my shoulder, I started walking to the opening of the hollow, the eerie howl growing louder as I near it. It only took a few second to register why.

A sandstorm, a humongous, howling sandstorm prevented me from leaving the hollow. A wall of sand streaming past thickly, I tried to reach into it, but was only met with a sharp stinging and a sand covered hand. A squeak beside my foot caused me to look down, and I smiled. A family of Cactoids bunched together, also looking at the sand wall in front of them.

"Hey there little guys, you stuck here to?" I asked softly, inching slowly toward the deep part of the pocket, so not to scare them into attacking. They looked up at me with curious expressions on their faces, and waddled after me, their goofy arms swinging beside them. I sat at a place where I could still see the storm, but was at a safe enough distance not to be affected by it. For breakfast, I broke a chunk of the frozen meat off, thawed it on the remains of the fire, and checked my bag for anything else to eat with it. There was one slim slice of bread; I broke that in half to make a sandwich, which seemed appropriate at the time. The only other things in the pack were some sort of beans, probably grown on the Plains, which tasted very dry when bitten into. I held out a handful to the Cactoids, and when none approached, set them on the ground in the middle of us, the tiny plants moving away when I walked toward, baring their spiked arms, and relaxing as I stepped back to my original spot to eat breakfast. To say the least, the meat was thoroughly cooked, and tough from the cold night, it took about a minute to get through one bite, each.

A lone Cactoid walked toward my offering, picked one of the beans up, and started nibbling on it. With a tiny squeak, it finished that one and grabbed an armful, taking them back to the others. For a few minutes, there was nothing but high pitched squeaks in the air, and the howling of the sand. I giggled a little at the comical way the plants ate. One would take a bite, squeak, give it to another, that one would squeak and then pass it to another, until the bean was gone (which was usually after every one of them had taken two bites), then the cycle would start over again with a new bean. It was a good thing there were so many of the beans, or else the Cactoids would have become bored, and who knew where that would lead.

An odd stillness filled the air, and when I looked up from the amusing plants, the sandstorm had abated. I started to get up, when a low growl erupted from the entrance, and a Wolf stalked around the corner. Saliva was streaming from its gaping mouth; it seemed to be dazed, as it couldn't walk in a straight line. But then its gaze focused inside the hollow, on me. Its hackles raised, tail swished furiously, and it cried out in a long, painful howl. Then it bounded past the Cactoids and cornered me against the back of the hollow. I gripped my staff tightly, the Wolf was probably rabid, which meant it would be better off if it was put out of its misery…but I knew I couldn't do that. I couldn't kill it; I'd only be able to prevent it from coming after me by freezing its feet like I'd done to the others. I started to focus on the paws, the glow building, freezing them quickly to the ground; my energy must have come back with a good nights sleep. I tried to walk around it after that was finished, but it just flexed one of its feet, and the ice on it shattered, the tiny shards melting into the sand within seconds. It then started to focus on the other feet, keeping one eye on me as it did, and eventually two more were free. I started to focus on the entire body, hoping that would stop it from moving, but suddenly, the Wolf yelped in pain. A thousand tiny needles were sticking on its haunches, probably making it painful to move them. The family of Cacti readied another attack, the needles on their arms quivering. The one in the middle gave a squeak, and all of the plants hurled their arms at the Wolf, causing another shriek of pain. One of the bigger Cactoids flung itself at the canine, the spikes digging into its fur. The Wolf tried to turn and bite it off, but was met by another stinging wave of needles, this time in its face.

It gave a loud howl, shook off the burly Cactoid on its side, and ran off, limping every time its back legs hit the ground. A few steps later, it fell to the ground, breathing hard, the places there the needles had hit its face were bleeding heavily. I walked over toward it, and when the Wolf saw me, it gave a low whimper and tried to crawl away. I started to cry a little, sitting down next to it and beginning to carefully pluck out the needles, the Cactoids squeaking at me in defiance with each one pulled. I stroked the orange fur, feeling the softness of it, and the ragged breaths the hunter took in, flinching after every one in pain.

"Shh, it's okay…I'll take care of you…" I whispered to calm it down. It wasn't rabid, I could see that now. It had probably gotten lost in the storm…

It started to whimper again, licking the needle marks on its face. I focused again on the Wolf, but instead of an Ice spell…I tried to see the hide melding together, a white light enveloping the canine…and suddenly it was on its feet, hackles raised again. It gave me a sniff, licked my shocked face, and bounded off into the deeper recesses of the Yardang Labyrinth. After sitting there, stunned, for a few minutes, I got up and walked along the canyon walls.

"I wish I knew where the Outpost was…" I muttered to myself, and one of the Cactoids squeaked at me. Looking down, I saw it waving its arm for me to follow and it ran off to the left of the narrow passage, looking back occasionally to see if I was following. I ran to catch up, and when I saw them, they were all huddled together in front of a very small crevice on the wall. As soon as the saw me, they squeaked once, the big one pointed inside, and then they all scattered.

"That…was odd…" I said, and then walked through the man sized passage, and into a bowl of sunlight.

There were two dome-shaped shelters; crates piled everywhere, a few people walking around conversing with each other. The Cactoids had led me to the Outpost! I smiled in delight, rushing over to a man standing in the center of the camp.

"Hi there, traveling light I see…" he said with a warm smile.

"Uh, well…I would have more, but a Bangaa stole most of my supplies in the Labyrinth last night…" I laughed nervously; his face had darkened a bit after hearing the last part.

"Was it a grey-skinned, She-Bangaa who stole your items?" he asked, motioning for one of the people to enter a shelter. When the person came out, the Bangaa from the night before was bound with rope on its wrists and ankles, a strap holding down the mouth, hopping alongside him.

"Yeah…that's the one. A She-Bangaa, huh, I couldn't tell with all of the shadows." I muttered, placing my hands on my hips. I couldn't tell anyway, what the difference between male and female Bangaa are.

"We caught this one sneaking around the camp this morning, before the sandstorm hit, thieving among the shelters. She almost froze us in place before we could stop her from running away." He said with a scowl, the she-Bangaa squirming against her captors' strong grip, her cries muffled by the strap.

"Can I have my things back, I had ointment, bandages, and an Ice spell," I requested, listing off each thing on my fingers. Eventually, my supplies were safely back in my bag, the she-Bangaa's head hung low in shame, "Can you remove the band from her mouth please? It would be nice if the other person in a conversation could speak back…"

The man in front of me blinked, and then complied with my request, removing the strap from her mouth. She stretched her mouth wide, working the strong jaw muscles, and sighed in relief.

"You have my thankss again, Hume…I don't ssuppose you could assk them to releasse my handss and legss alsso…eh?" She asked, but at a long silence from me, she shook her head, "Ah…I thought not…"

"Who are you, Bangaa, and why did you steal my things," I demanded, sitting down in front of her.

"Uh…I am…" She started to say, but the man from earlier cleared his throat.

"No lying now, Missy…I've had word of a Bangaa meeting your description, thieving in Nalbina Fortress, not major things mind you, but just enough to be noticed. A piece of jewelry here, some provisions there…enough to get you chased out of the Fortress, eh?" He said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Eh…right, my name iss Tanh'Marr…like the man ssaid, I'm a thief…a proud one at that!" Tanh'Marr stated defiantly, sneering at the man.

"Eargh, it's those Cactoids again! I'll get you, you little pests!" A Seeq shouted, running at the high canyon wall. At the top, a group of the little Cacti were waddling around; a large one in the middle had a beautiful red flower on the top of its head. As soon as the Seeq started yelling at them, the Cactoids scattered in multiple directions.

The man next to me sighed and shook his head, "Ever since those Cactoids showed up, they've brought nothing but trouble for that poor guy. I set up a hunt notice at the Sandsea earlier, to put an end to their leader, the flowering one, and its pesky ways. Oh, forgive me; I'm Dantro, the watchman at this Outpost."

I smiled, "I'm Autumn…thanks for stopping Tanh'Marr, I probably wouldn't have made it far without my belongings", the she-Bangaa sniffed at that, "Hey Tanny, how about for payment, you help me take care of this hunt for Dantro?"

Tanh'Marr growled at me, "My name iss Tanh'Marr, not 'Tanny'…that iss not a name befitting my sstatus!"

"What status?" Dantro asked, "You're a thief, which means low status. Oh, and I'm sorry Autumn, but someone had already signed up for the Mark earlier today. They're out in the Labyrinth right now, searching for it."

"Oh…then how's about we go see if they need any help Tanh'Marr, again, as payback." I said, crossing my arms. I could have sworn the Bangaa's skin color grew into a lighter shade, and she started to squirm against the ropes holding her limbs.

"No, I refusse to do thiss, Hume!" she snapped, twisting her arms until her bounds were in front of her pointed mouth, and began gnawing on the ropes, "I'm not going back to that death trap, you do know what thosse tiny Cacti can do to you, right?"

I nodded, still waiting for her to respond as she started chewing through the ropes binding her legs. As soon as she was done, she quickly stood up, the people of the camp preparing to restrain her again, but I waved them off. Tanh'Marr panted as she wiped the sand off of her scales, gave me a toothy grin, her crooked incisor sticking out even more.

"You're too ssoft, Hume Autumn, to be taking care of a Mark like that, I can tell. I'll tag along for a while, jusst to make ssure you do not get yoursself killed."

"I thought so…thieves honor, right?" I laughed, holding out my hand to the she-Bangaa.

"You're crazy…you know that, right?" Tanh'Marr said warily, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Yup", I exclaimed, walking toward the opening in the bowl that lead to the Labyrinth, the Bangaa following swiftly behind.

We ran through the canyon, searching for any sign of the Mark, or the person who was hunting it. Tanh'Marr tapped my shoulder, motioning to keep silent as she pointed to a narrow corridor, a flash of green glittering from inside. I nodded to her and crept quietly toward it, to see someone in dark green armor, holes and dents rampant on every inch of it, a wrapping around the head that obscured the face, bringing down a heavy looking sword close to the Flowering Cactoid. It danced away, giving a mocking squeak.

"Stay still little guy, I only want to cut you!" the person growled, seeming to struggle with the weight of the blade, "I should have gotten a lighter blade…at least I'm used something similar!"

"Do you need help?" I called, bringing the Oak Staff in front of me, getting ready to cast Blizzard to hold the Cacti's feet to the ground. Tanh'Marr leapt ahead, pulling a small dagger from her side and slashed at the plant. One of its Cactite friends ran forward and barred its spiked arms menacingly.

"Yes, help would be good. You take care of its friends; I'll get the girly one." The person shouted, hefting the large sword with two hands and charging at the plant.

"Be careful Hume, watch out for when it flingss itss needless!" Tanh'Marr hissed while taking down one of the Cactites and moving to the one I was freezing. The feet were firmly planted onto the ground, an easy target for the Bangaa to slice, the plant shriveling into a brown shell immediately.

The person wearing green armor dodged to the side as the Cactoid lunged, the sword taking them a ways off from the plant. Tanh'Marr helped to right the person, and flung herself recklessly at the Flowering Plant, the green person charging along side. The cactus barred its quivering needles and flung one arm toward them. I panicked and cast ice in the needles path, a small block forming in front of the two charging fighters. The spikes flew at the barrier, cracking the thin sheet in multiple areas, shattering it within seconds. A bunch of them went past, hitting the Bangaa's unprotected scales, and piercing the holes in the green armor of the Mark Hunter. They both shrieked, Tanh'Marr hitting the ground with a loud groan, rolling away from the injured part of her body. The Hunter used the momentum to swing down the heavy, curved blade, finally finishing the plant.

They both were gasping for breath, Tanh'Marr's skin turning an ashen color, the other clutching their side, where the largest gash in the armor was filled with a bunch of the tiny spikes.

"H-Hume…get your medicine, now!" the she-Bangaa hissed, flinching from one of the needles hitting the ground.

I couldn't focus; I just stood there shaking franticly. The two of them were in pain, that much was obvious, their breathing coming in strained gasps. I fumbled with my pack, taking out the healing ointment and bandages, and stumbled over to them.

"D-don't worry…I can help…I c-can help…" I stuttered, going first to Tanh'Marr. Quickly taking as many of the pointy spines as I could, the Bangaa shuddered when the cold gel spread over her scales, stopping any bleeding, "Is it okay to put on the b-bandages now?"

"Ah…let me do that…there are ssome sspikess sstill in there that I'll have to take care of when we return to the camp…" She muttered, snatching the bandages from my hands. A look over to the other person, and I saw that they were already up and walking over.

"Don't worry; I learned Cure when I was in Nalbina…it just took a little time to prepare it. Come on, let's get your friend back to the Outpost and fix her up, okay?" The armored person said, holding out a gauntleted hand. I stood up on my own, refusing to accept any help. Kindness I can appreciate, like what Elder Burnoa did for me, and Penelo, and Migelo…and Vaan…oh, I'm really going to have to pay them back.

"Fine, I was just trying to be a gentleman…"

Ah, so the fighter was a boy…

I helped my scaled friend to her feet, and the three of us made our way back to the camp. Dantro hurried over as we entered the bowl.

"Ah, so you made it. Do you have proof that you've defeated the Flowering Cactoid?" He asked, some of the camp residents taking Tanh'Marr into one of the shelters for healing.

The armored boy held out the Bill for the Mark, and the Flower that was on top of the hunts head. Dantro nodded and received the proof, giving the reward immediately with a relieved smile.

"Thank-you, you've saved us a lot of hassle, Mister Zerey."

I started to cough, "W-what did you say, Dantro?"

"Zerey here is the one who signed up for the Hunt…hey, what are you doing to him?"

I was tearing at the boys wrapping, revealing short black hair that almost hung over his goggled eyes. He tried to push me away from him, but I reached and pulled the goggles away, and looked into his warm, brown eyes.

"Zerey," I whispered, flinging my arms around him.

"Who the heck are you?" He shouted, trying to free himself of me.

I let him go, pulling the scarf from over my head, taking off the goggles, and smiling at him, "I found you, Zerey!"

"Autumn, what are you doing here?" My fiancé yelled, before tackling me to the ground in an enormous hug.

I found him…I finally found him!


End file.
